The Old, The New and The Blue!
by PhantomWolfies
Summary: I kinda got this idea from a dream I had so I added more to it. Rated M for swearing XD When Alviss is about to marry the 'love' of his life called Megumi, she ends up telling him she doesn't really want to be with him... Alviss and Dorothy one shot


**This fanfiction is based on a Dream I had on the 13****th**** of June 2009 yeah I kinda thought it was strange Though I added more to the fanfic. Megumi's name came from the dream too, she's now my new OC too!**

A young bride to be smiled as she stepped on the red carpet of The First Church of Lestava. She was wearing a light blue bridal gown with a bunch of her favourite roses in her hand for the bouquet, she was meant to be marrying her groom the 'love' of her life. She saw him at the end of the aisle looking nervous but other than that happy. The Piano played in the background as she started to walk down the aisle with two of her bridesmaids. The Flower Girl had obviously already been as she stepped on the red coloured petals that were on the red carpet, crushing them to pieces. The bridesmaid wore white matching dresses and white high heels. The Groom wore a sapphire blue tuxedo matching his hair and eyes. He watched as his beautiful bride to be walking down the aisle to him.

In the guests seats were his friends from the war games six years ago. Two Queens sat together watching happily, one feeling a bit jealous of the bride the other just happy for him. Next to them was an ex Luberian thief and next to him was a man and his wife with their three year old daughter. The First Church of Lestava was full, guests even had to stand against the wall to watch the biggest wedding. They watched as the bride walked to her groom 'to be'. The piano stopped playing as the guests turned their attention to speak.

After a long talk with the couple who were meant to be getting married, the Priest turned to the bride. "Megumi, do you take Alviss to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Alviss, Do you take Megumi to be your beloved wife?"

"I do"

"Does anyone have anything to say for why this lovely young couple shouldn't be married speak now."

After a moment of silence Megumi looked at the priest then Alviss. "I do!" She cried out. The Guests gasped in shock.

"He he that's what you said before Megumi." The Priest laughed looking at her.

"I have a reason why I shouldn't be married to Alviss." Megumi frowned at the Priest then Alviss, the guests gasped again and started muttering.

"What reason would that be?" The Priest asked.

"Because, I didn't really love Alviss." Megumi admitted. She heard one of the Queens swear at her. She ignored the Queen and looked at Alviss's shocked face expression.

"What do you mean you didn't really love me?" Alviss questioned feeling rather hurt and angry. He had spent a lot of Pewter on the wedding and now he got dumped by her.

Megumi smirked watching two people running out of the church. "I faked everything, I faked loving you. I never loved you at all. I really didn't care about you Alviss. Six years ago I may have fallen in love with you but after a few weeks of dating you I grew bored of you. Oh you know when Bell went missing and you couldn't find her and she's still missing?" she started to explain everything to him.

"Yeah? What'd you do with her?" He frowned at her in anger. "You said you took her shopping and 'lost' her."

"I killed her, ripped her wings off, cut her head off and disposed her body in the bin. She was useless I hated her anyway." Megumi told him.

"BITCH!" Alviss snapped at her in anger clenching his fists.

The Priest looked at them and blinked. "So the wedding's off?"

"I also used you Alviss, I used you for your popularity and getting into the Cross Guards. I used you for your Pewter too. I also used you for these ÄRM you gave me for my b'day but now I don't want them anymore, you can have them!" Megumi took the ÄRM off her fingers and threw them on the ground. Everyone gasped.

"Queen Dorothy was right about you then." Alviss frowned. "She never trusted you when I first introduced you to her. She said you stole some of her belongings, and you stole her favourite dress."

"Well she had too much crap, so I decided to help myself to it. And that dress? Made her look more sluttish anyway" Megumi laughed. "The Queen is a goody two shoes anyway! She can't make up her mind who she wants to sleep with. And as for you Alviss, well look at you. You have too much stuff. I stole your Thirteen Totem Pole that's why it was missing, and where I took it? Hah that's none of your business."

"WHAT? You stole my favourite ÄRM? Priest call the wedding off." Alviss ordered. "I'll collect my Pewter after I've sorted this bitch out." By bitch he meant Megumi.

"Then who was this guy you really loved or are you pretending to love him?"

"A man called Seth! I have been with him for six years." Megumi proudly answered him as she took the engagement ring off. "This ring is disgusting Alviss, its not my type I mean a love heart diamond? How gay!" she teased.

"I mean c'mon who'd want to actually marry a guy with spiky sapphire hair?" Megumi looked at him sounding angry this time. She shoved him onto the ground making him hit his head on the step. "I'm leaving you for good. Oh and thanks for the Pewter you gave me last night I won't return it. I also took the keys to your home and now it's mine. " Megumi smirked.

"Screw you then! I'm glad I didn't sleep with you OR kiss you!" Alviss yelled at her getting up off the cold hard ground. "I can't believe I fell in love with you six years ago, I was very foolish back then." He looked as if he was about to cry. In the corner of his eye he could see Dorothy coming up to him.

"I'd say, oh there comes Queen Slut!" Megumi laughed and headed out of the church. 'First I'm going to steal those ÄRM that are on the walls.'

"Oh no you don't!" Dorothy hissed watching Megumi trying to get some rare ÄRM hanging on the walls, she tackled her down to the ground. "First of all you dumped my best friend on his wedding day breaking his heart, then you call me a slut, considering I'm the Queen of my own country, and third you now try and steal the First Church of Lestava's ARM?"

"Oh please look at the clothes you wear they're too revealing." Megumi said pushing the Queen off her. She ran outside and laughed. "Oh and bye Alviss, I hope to see you in hell one day." She smirked and disappeared.

Alviss ran outside and sat on a bench angry at himself. "If I hadn't met Megumi Bell would still be alive." He sighed looking at the grass, with tears rolling down his face. "If she didn't love me why did she go out with me?" He frowned. "And she stole some of Queen Dorothy's clothing? I'll replace them for her. At least Dorothy isn't like that and I can actually trust her. Worst of all Megumi stole my favourite ÄRM, there's no chance on me getting it back."

"Because, some girls are like that Alviss. Sometimes when you love someone, they pretend to return their feelings but end up crushing you. Don't worry about the ÄRM and replacing my clothes, there's no need to really Al. You've been through a lot and now." Dorothy said to him as she sat next to him.

Alviss turned to face her and slightly smiled. "Now I have no home. So I guess I'll be on the streets for a while until I get payed."

"You could stay with me for a while." Dorothy offered as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want to be a bother to you." He sighed. "You're too busy with running your own country"

"You won't be a bother Al." She assured him.

He shook his head and sighed again. "I'll stay on the streets I'm used to them, when Bell was alive she and I would shelter in boxes and everything."

"No! I don't want you to live in the streets Al, think of your reputation you have, look at yourself you're a hero of MÄR, you shouldn't talk like this because of what she did. Al you don't deserve this." Dorothy sighed and put her arm around him for comfort. "I picked this up from the ground too." She handed him the engagement ring that Megumi threw onto the ground. "Its a gorgeous ring by the way Al."

"Yeah a ring I wasted so much Pewter on for a woman who I thought was the love of my life." He frowned taking the ring from his hands. "I might just take it back to the place I got it from"

"Why not keep it? Who knows you might find another girl one who really loves you and would do anything for you!" She suggested watching as he put it in his pocket.

"Heh why? She'd only dump me on our wedding day." He muttered. "I'll trade the ring in for a rental home until I get enough Pewter to buy one."

"Al! Don't do that!" Dorothy gasped wanting to slap him across the face.

"Why? Give me a few good reasons I shouldn't trade the ring in?"

"Like I said earlier you may meet the girl who truly loves you Al." Dorothy pointed out slightly blushing.

The Priest walked outside after talking to the guests who started heading out of the Church. He spotted Alviss and Dorothy sitting on the bench, seeing Alviss crying and Dorothy trying to cheer him up. The Priest looked at them and thought for a while and clicked his fingers.

"Why don't you two get married today?" He suggested walking up to them.

Dorothy and Alviss looked at him in shock. "We're just friends" they responded.

The Priest shrugged and gave Alviss his Pewter back to him. "I really hope you find the right woman Alviss, you deserve the perfect girl. If you and Queen Dorothy weren't 'just' friends you'd make a perfect couple." He said then started to walk off with a grin on his face.

"You know, I think I will keep that engagement ring, you and The Priest are right. I shouldn't ac t this way because Megumi dumped me. There are other girls who aren't like her and who actually care about me." Alviss said after a while of thinking.

"That's the spirit Al! And you can still stay with me in Caldia if she really did take the keys to your home." Dorothy smiled putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Queen Dorothy, are you sure I won't be a bother though?"

"I'm sure Al and you don't have to call me Queen Dorothy. Just plain Dorothy will do"

"Um Dorothy I know this is too sudden and I don't blame you if you reject but um would you go out with me you know on a date?" Alviss looked at her nervously he knew she'd reject him well at least he thought so.

She looked at him and blushed. She didn't know what to say until she saw Megumi coming back alone carrying all of his stuff in a few boxes.

"ALVISS!" Megumi cried out running to him. "You can keep this too! I don't want to see your face and I don't give a shit if you end up with that stupid Queen. I'd rather marry a pig!" she threw his boxes roughly near the bench he was sitting on and vanished again using Andarta.

Dorothy hugged Alviss feeling bad for him, she knew he didn't do anything wrong to deserve all of this. "You know, maybe the Priest is telling us something."

"You mean when he suggested for the both of us to get married? But isn't that rushing our friendship?" He looked at her then took the engagement ring out of his pocket. "I don't want our love relationship to be faked like Megumi."

"What type of girl do you think I am Al? I'm nothing like Megumi, unlike her I actually care about my friends who are precious to me, I care about my people in Caldia and I care about you. I wanted to kill her for what she said." Dorothy looked at him giving him the serious face expression.

Megumi reappeared again for the third time. "Alviss, here's your stinking Thirteen Totem Pole. I will keep appearing until your house is empty, its mine now!" She snapped him throwing the ÄRM to the ground.

Dorothy got up and grabbed Megumi by her dress collar shaking her roughly like a rag doll. "You bitch, you don't deserve anything, you steal my best friend's home, his heart and you coldly dump him? Tell me why I shouldn't kill you!" She hissed throwing her roughly on the ground making Megumi hit her head on a nearby tree stump.

"GNH! Because you're the Queen." Megumi glared at her and vanished.

Alviss picked up his favourite ÄRM and thought for a moment. "Dorothy, if you're a hundred percent sure with this I'll go on with it." He smiled looking at her meaning what they were talking about before Megumi came back.

"I am Al, let's find the Priest." She held out her hand. He smiled and took her hand. "There he is over there."

.......................

An hour later Alviss walked out the church with his new bride Dorothy and a smile on his face with his friends cheering them on. Dorothy threw the bouquet of flowers and Nanashi caught them.

"Who would've actually thought I'd marry the Queen." Alviss smiled putting his arm around his new bride. "After being coldly dumped earlier by Megumi I finally have a woman who really loves me."

Dorothy smiled and locked lips with him. Alviss deepened the kiss putting more passion in it as flower petals fell gently on them.


End file.
